battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
USAS-12
The USAS-12 is a modern Korean-made, automatic, 12-gauge shotgun developed by Daewoo Precision Industries. Battlefield: Bad Company The USAS12 in Battlefield: Bad Company is obtained by completing a certain "Find-All-Five" challenge. One must simply check their stats online (see External Links) and it will be unlocked the next time the player signs in. Or you can enter the code "aw3some f1rep0wer" (without quotes). Only accessible through multiplayer, it is issued to the Demolition class. It is the only automatic shotgun, but it is balanced out by a lower rate of fire. It is capable of killing within 3 or so shots. Its main downsides come from its somewhat low magazine size (10 shells) and fairly uncontrollable recoil. File:BFBC_USAS12.jpg|The USAS12 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Ascension in Conquest mode. File:BFBC_USAS12_AIMED.jpg|The USAS12 being aimed. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the USAS-12 Auto uses a 12 round magazine. It retains its fully-automatic fire mode, and is found as a collectible in Snowblind, but has several appearances throughout the singleplayer mode, such as when it is used by Russian forces in Sangre del Toro, and given to the player character in Airborne. The USAS-12 with 12 Gauge Slugs can be found in a opened ship container just before some stairs at the beginning of the level Crack the Sky. Both versions of the gun are collectibles. In multiplayer, the USAS-12 Auto is the last shotgun issued to all kits, unlocked at rank 21. It is fully automatic and has a 6 round magazine. The USAS-12 has almost exactly the same weapon stats as the Saiga 20K except for it being automatic. With 12 Gauge Slugs, it can be used as a sort of burst-fire assault rifle, although it suffers from a small magazine, a low rate of fire, and high recoil, as well as a steep increase in spread per shot. It is a very good idea to apply the Extended Shotgun Magazine specialization to the USAS-12, as it doubles its capacity, to a total of 12 shells per magazine, and greatly increases its potential to take on multiple targets. 700px-BC2USAS12SP.JPG|The USAS-12 Auto in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 in the single player level Airborne. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the USAS-12 makes another appearence. It retains its fully-automatic firemode, but gains the ability to use ironsights. It also comes with a 10-round-magazine as opposed to a 6-round magazine. File:USAS12 BFP4F.jpg|The USAS12 in BFP4F File:USAS12 BFP4F sights.jpg|The USAS12's ironsights File:USAS12 BFP4F menu.jpg|The USAS12's menu entry Trivia *In multiplayer of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ''on the PC, the USAS-12 has crosshairs instead of the usual circle crosshair that the other shotguns have. This has been patched. Videos [[Video:USAS-12 AUTO|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the USAS-12 Auto in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor and White Pass in Squad Deathmatch mode]] External Links *USAS-12 on Wikipedia *USAS-12 on Modern Firearms *[http://badcompany.ea.com/myprofile/ Battlefield: Bad Company stats website to unlock the USAS-12 (must have an EA account and have played an online game)] Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free